


I Need You

by RegretfulTrash



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Digging myself deeper into the depths of hell, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hints of period-typical racism, see you there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegretfulTrash/pseuds/RegretfulTrash
Summary: What Billy doesn't know, won't hurt him.That doesn't mean they won't think of this as a way to stick the bird to him.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible start.  
> Terrible middle.  
> Terrible end.
> 
> Terrible.

She storms through the door as soon as Lucas opens it for her, surprising him. He’s seen her angry before, but never to this extent, and never when arriving at his house. He takes a quick glance outside, and seeing the car at the end of his driveway, he figures he knows the cause: Billy.

“Max?” he asks as he quickly closes the door.  
“Are you okay?”

“He’s such a prick!” she immediately responds, not surprising Lucas at all.  
“He thinks, just because you’re ‘different’” - she imitates air-quotes whilst stating the word - “he thinks you’re going to hurt me, or abuse me, or something. Racist asshole!”

Lucas rolls his eyes. Sure, years ago, racist remarks against him used to hurt. But when it comes to Billy, he knows what to expect. This doesn’t surprise him.

“Fuck him. _You_ know that’s bullshit. I’d rather be Demo-food than hurt you.”

“I know that, Lucas. That’s why he’s such a fucking ass.”

“Max, don’t let him get to you.” Lucas pleads. “Don’t let him ruin the day for you.”

“Oh, he’s already done that.” she remarks. “All fucking day he’s been going on. _‘He’s going to hurt you. He’s going to abuse you. One day you’ll come running telling me he’s tried something bad, and then I’ll kill him.’_ well he can just fucking try.”

“He’s never going to need to. We’ve got our superhero and Hopper to help us if he ever tries anyway.”

She laughs. “As much as you’re right, El is too busy sucking Wheeler’s face off while Hopper’s stuck in work. Neither of them could get here fast enough.”

He smirks, nodding his head. “Those two will never _not_ be sucking each-other’s faces off.”

“I can’t really blame them.” Max says honestly. “They’ve both been heartbroken for an entire year so now they’re damn well going to take every single second they can to share their love for each-other, right?”

“I don’t need heartbreak to share mine for you.” Lucas responds quickly, without even realising what he’s said.

Her eyebrows raise, with a small smirk playing at her lips.  
“Oh yeah? Get a load of you.”

“I- shit I didn’t even think about what I was saying. Shit, Max I’m-”

“Oh, shut it Stalker.” she orders, before forcing him, by occupying his mouth in other matters.

He gasps suddenly as she practically attacks his lips with hers, her mouth open slightly as she tries to gain entry to his. He happily obliges once his senses are re-gained, and immediately, her tongue has claimed dominance of his mouth. They hold each-other tight, their mouths never separating for more than half a second as they take quick breaths and readjust their lips.

Max pulls them both over to the sofa, and as neither of them look, they suddenly fall onto it. Neither of them care though as they keep letting their tongues dance in unison in each-other’s mouths, their hands caressing each-other’s face.

But soon enough, hands begin to roam. His hands are down her side, hers are running down his back. They’re as close as could be without outright laying on each-other, but once his hands reach a slither of bare skin, and hers start to roam around to the other side, she gasps slightly at the contact and suddenly, they both realise where her hand is, and he too is shocked.

Her hand _might_ have just been about to undo his belt.

Their eyes lock now that their faces are separated; Max looking somewhat worried about her unintentional forward thinking whilst Lucas is just surprised.

Max soon decides he’s not mad at her, and so, running decisions through her head briefly, she tells him,  
“Give me a minute, then get to your room.”

Lucas watches her walk off towards the stairs in shock. He doesn’t know what to think. What is she doing? How far have they come? How far are they going? Is she mad? Does she regret what they’d just been doing?

The minute takes so long to pass yet it is over all too soon. With a shaky breath, he gets off the sofa and bounds for his room.

The door is closed, so cautiously, he begins to open it.

He doesn’t notice anything at first, but as he enters, and turns his head, he nearly drops dead on the spot.

Because there, laying on his bed, is Max.  
Naked as the day she was born.

Her clothes are in a pile at the side of his bed, she is looking dead into his eyes lustfully, whilst his eyes don’t know where to go.

Her face, looking as beautiful as ever, calling him over.  
Her soft chest, with pecks that’re starting to stand out.  
Then his eyes fall further down, and land on her smooth core.

With her legs wide, she’s fully open to him. There is nothing separating him from her entry right now.

“Claim me, stalker.” she practically begs, dragging his eyes back up to hers.  
“Let’s stick the finger to Billy.”

“Max… you’re…” he doesn’t know how to speak any more. He can’t believe he’s seeing this. If he’d thought she was beautiful before, now that he’s seen her in her natural form, he doesn’t know now to express it.

“Fucking hell, Max, you’re-”

“Stop being so selfish and let me have something to look at.” she laughs.

He suddenly acknowledges his very-much still fully clothed body, and realises what she means.  
He quickly tears his shirt off, followed by his pants, before pausing momentarily at his boxers, looking Max’s way.

She senses his worry as she watches, and speaks up.  
“Lucas, you’re gonna be perfect. I know it.”

That gives him the confidence he needs. So with a shy nod, he lowers the last piece of clothing over his body, filling himself with relief as the smile on her face grows.

“I’m all yours, Stalker.” she promises once he’s ready.

Lucas is sure he knows what she means, but again, he’s not. Surely they can’t do _that_ yet. But, he doesn’t want to let this go to waste, and so he dives between her legs.

The gasp she lets out as his tongue enters her core is beauty to his ears. So without hesitation, he gets to work. She’s squirming under his touch as his tongue works her clit, and soon, he brings his fingers into the action.

“Oh fucking hell, Lucas.” she gasps as his finger enters her, encouraging him on. He starts fingering her alongside his tonue, and slowly builds up the finger count. Soon enough, he’s using three at a much quicker pace than what he’d started with, and with a few more strokes of his tongue, she’s screaming his name as he pushes her over the edge, enjoying every moment of it.

She continues panting heavily for a few seconds as she lays limp, relishing her best orgasm to date.  
As soon as she can think straight again, she lets out an order:

“Lay down.”

He does so soon enough, laying flat, with his tool standing up proud.  
Soon to be entirely engulfed into Max’s mouth.

He gasps loudly at the new warmth that surrounds his tool. “Oh fuck, Max.” he pants as her lips reach right down to the base.

She doesn’t miss a beat before she’s working him with a rhythm, stroking her tongue over the head and down the shaft, keeping her lips locked around it.

It doesn’t take too long before Lucas is trying to work out a word of warning.  
“Max, Max, I’m gonna-”

She suddenly slips her mouth off of him with a _pop_ sound; the now cold air an intrusion to Lucas’s tool.

She lays down by his side and immediately opens her legs up.  
“Fuck me, Lucas.”

His eyes shoot wide as he gets up and looks down to her.

“Max, are you sure?”

“Yes, Lucas. I’m very sure, I need you inside me right now.”

“But… I don’t have-”

“I’m on the pill.” she interrupts his worry. “ _Please,_ Lucas. Just get inside me.”

Lucas is sure he’ll have those words stuck in his head for years to come. Her voice is always beautiful, but seeing her now, completely naked on his bed, begging for him to fuck her, could send him over the edge without any sexual contact just by thinking about it.

But that can happen some other time. Now, he gets in between her legs, and she grasps his pipe, lining him up with her core.

The contact has them both gasping. And as they lock eyes, Max’s say everything he needs to know. She’s practically begging him to start working his way in.

So he does.

His fingers had loosened her up quite a bit, earlier, so he can get in quite easily, but there’s still quite a lot of adjustment for her to do.

It doesn’t take long before he’s half way in. He starts to pump his tool lightly inside her, much to her pleasure, before he slowly starts to edge a bit more.

With her hands grasping onto his elbows as he uses his shoulders as support, in a matter of minutes, they feel their stomachs make contact.

They both look down to their joined sexes, and the sight, or lack thereof, of Lucas’s tool, embedded fully inside her, has them both overly excited.

“It’s about time.” Max remarks. “Now fuck me, Lucas. Please. Claim me as yours.”

“You’re the one claiming me, Max.” he says, and then starts working his way out, half way, before pushing back in.

She’s gasping loudly as he works up a pace, knowing with how well she’d treated him with her mouth, he’s not going to last long with this level of pleasure.

“Keep going.” Max begs. “Fuck me, Lucas. I need you to finish inside me.”

He couldn’t be happier to oblige. Feeling his climax closing in, he dives his head down and connects their lips in the most passionate kiss they’ve ever shared.

His hips moving faster, he soon reaches the edge of the cliff.

“Oh, fuck-”

And not moments after, essentially dives over said edge.  
“Fuck, Max.”

He pants her name as he pauses his hips, and then his tool is pumping his seed out harder than ever before, right into Max.

She pulls his head back down, grabbing his lips with hers as he continues to eject his load into her. Their chests flat against each-other, they can feel each-other’s fast breathing as their hearts pound out of their chests.

Lucas eventually pumps his last string of seed, and tries to lift himself off and out of her, but she holds his back.

“Stay.” she says simply. “Please, just… stay here for a second.”

He understands. Really, he does.  
So he happily complies – not that he has much choice.

She holds him tight, making sure he’s fully embedded inside her, before loosening her hold once she’s sure he’s not going to pull out in the slightest.

They hold each-other close, skin on skin, her fully impaled with his tool, as they start sharing sloppy, love-filled kisses.

“I love you, Lucas.” she eventually tells him. “I needed this so much.”

“I love you too, Max.” he sighs, kissing her once again. “You’re the best thing life’s ever done for me.”

“Cheesy asshole.” Max jokes, earning a small laugh from him.

“I’m serious though, Max. Cheesy or not. I love you so fucking much.”

“I think… after that-” she flicks her eyes down to their still joined sexes, “- you know how much I love you.”

“And there’s nothing Billy can do about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is terrible so I'll just go and die now.


End file.
